


There’s no way out of his claws

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: My Own Characters and their stories [6]
Category: my own
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, M/M, Mental Abuse, Non-con BDSM, Physical Abuse, Possessiveness, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Toxic Relationship, tags will be updated as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: After 3 years of being a captive in his ex's home, Chase is finally free. He has a job, a nice home, could finally do whatever he wanted.Until one day he finds the man from his nightmare waiting for him at his door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. It’s been a while.  
> I’ve beeb absent because of multiple reasons; no motivation, no inspiration, death in my family and my own personal illnesses.  
> I just got some inspiration and wrote this.  
> If you like it and want me to continue it, please leave a comment.  
> If anyone is still reading my shit; thank you for sticking by me and reading my crappy porn.  
> I love you guys<3

"So... you thought I wouldn't find you?"

Chase stood frozen, his bag of groceries shaking in his hand and he swallowed the screams that desperately wanted to come out.  
How... how?! 

With a glance to his car keys he contemplated running back to his car and drive off, driving until he was in a different state! 

Another side of him wanted to stay. 

It was his apartment goddamnit! His own apartment. He shouldn't be scared to go to his own home.  
Chase felt shivers go down his spine and gathered all his courage. Straightening his back, he glared at the intruder with a sharp sneer.

"Leave. You're not welcome here."

The young man felt like he'd pass out. After years of being pushed over, being trampled on and spat at, he could finally stand up for himself. Though, he knew that a little attitude couldn't scare the horrible man away.

Aaron smirked coldly, his white teeth showing, and though Chase has just stood up for himself he now shrank back. Aaron just had that effect on him - he always had. 

"Sweetie, don't be so bitchy. I know you're really happy to see me," The man grinned and he nodded to Chase bag, "Bet you got some food that needs to be put in the fridge... go on, I'll help ya." 

Aaron turned to the door and opened it, putting his hand in his pocket and he  chuckled when Chase didn't move. 

Chase was mortified. 

He remembered it all like it was yesterday, remembered how toxic and destructive Aaron was. The way he had treated him with nothing but disrespect, how he put him down.  
Aaron was sick. 

And he was smart. 

He knew how to talk himself out. How to convince people that the bruises on Chase's body was either an accident or self inflicted - since Chase's backstory involved selfharm from when he was a teen. 

"Whatever groceries you have in there will turn bad unless you put it away." Aaron tapped his fingers against the door, indicating that he was getting slightly impatient. 

Chase knew not to make Aaron impatient. He remembered; taking too long to get something done meant that he'd end up with a new bruise to his collection. 

"You.... I want you to leave," Chase tried, his voice giving in and it sounded more like a plead than an order. 

He began to walk towards the door, his body tense and sweat began to run down his back. 

"Cute," was all Aaron said and he smiled softly, showing that he was pleased with Chase finally walking over to the door. "You have a new haircut?"

Chase snorted and he turned sharply when he walked through the door, trying to sprint away from the man.  
Of course he had a new haircut - people tended to cut their hair in three years. Chase knew what Aaron tried to do.  
Something he so often did; tried to win him over. 

How many times had he came back and compliment Chase after beating him up? How many times did he excuse himself after throwing something at him? 

And Chase went for it.  
Something inside him told him that; 'it's okay. He just had a stressful day. Tomorrow will be better' though he knew that that tomorrow would never come.  
While in Aaron's home, he had been forced to surrender, doing what Aaron told him to, and making sure that whatever he had to do was done with perfection. 

Burned food? Yelling.  
The dirty dishes? Cursing.  
He wasn't in the mood for sex? Well... Aaron often 'made' him get in the mood...

All those reasons made Chase run off to the elevator, squirming under his breath as he sensed that Aaron was right on his tail. The doors shut way too slow, having Chase stare at his ex for a few seconds dead in the eye before the elevator closed and Chase sighed in relief. 

Good, he was safe for at least a minute. 

The thoughts scratched like sharp nails in his brain as he tried to think of any possible solution. Fuck the groceries, he could throw them at Aaron and run. Though, if Aaron still caught up to him after that, he'd be in grave trouble. 

Another plan was to hurry into his apartment and get it locked and then just wait until Aaron got tired of waiting and instead leaving. 

He wouldn't be defeated though. Chase knew Aaron all too well. He knew the man wouldn't leave him alone as long as he stayed here.  Chase breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart and he squeaked when the elevator opened. He could see his door from it, and he raced over to it, quickly unlocking the door. 

Just as he turned the lock, he heard pants behind him, and a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed tight. 

"Many stairs..." Aaron grumbled and chuckled between gasps of air. He pressed Chase through the door and followed, pointing at the younger man. "Go put the groceries away. You got any beers?" 

Chase felt tears burn behind his lids and he swallowed his pride. It felt like his balls went up inside his body as he mumbled; 'yes' and stalked over to his kitchen. Stiff as a stick, he began to put the food away, and got a pack of beer out from his fridge. 

The kitchen was connected to the livingroom, and Chase watched mortified how Aaron sat down in his couch and leaned back - as if to make himself at home.

It was humiliating how easily Aaron could still push him around. 

But Chase choose his fights wisely.  
He knew all too well that fighting over something as simple as beer was just a waste which could ended in a complete unnecessary beating. 

Putting the beer on the livingroom table, he watched Aaron pull out a pack of cigarettes and he gulped. He didn't have an ashtray. You weren't really allowed to smoke in his apartment complex. Not that Aaron would give two shits about that. He wasn't really the one to follow rules. At least not moral rules. 

"Good good," Aaron lit up and grabbed a can, cracking it open and he sipped, humming softly as he did so. He glanced at Chase and snickered when he saw how the other man was staying at a distance, and Aaron patted the couch. "Oh come on, doll face. We used to be a lot closer than that. Sit down and relax."

And like Chase always, he obeyed and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase shifted uncomfortably and he sighed, a soft blush staining his cheeks as Aaron offered him a beer and he took it. He really shouldn't, he knew that, but what else could he do?

Chase knew he had to handle this the right way, or he'd might as well end up in a hospital bed. 

"Aaron... what do you want?" He asked carefully, sugarcoating his words like a cake dipped in melted sugar.

The man next to him frowned a little, as if confused to his question and he then smirked. No answer. 

Chase studied him carefully, his eyes drifting down Aaron's body. He were handsome, anyone who said otherwise was lying. His dirty blond hair, his full pink lips, those dark blue eyes all cold and mysterious. He was a guy who worked out a lot, and his muscles were protruding through the tight short he was wearing. 

Chase didn't dare look further down, knowing with self hatred that his attraction towards his ex' appearance wouldn't go unnoticed. 

"It's been 3 years," he continued and stared into Aaron's eyes, his hands clenching around the can and he gulped thickly. 

"Yes. Yes it has."

"We're not a thing anymore. You should leave."

Aaron's smirk grew, sending chills down Chase's spine, and he leaned closer to Chase.

"No, we're not finished, babydoll. You should remember that; we're not finished until I say so."

His voice was rough, and his warm breath ghosted over Chase's face. It smelt like beer and cigarettes and strawberry mint - Aaron had always preferred that taste in gum. 

"Well, I say we are through. It's been three fucking years-"

"What happened to you?" Aaron chugged his beer and shook his head, "I traines you so well... look at you now. You've been away from your Master for too long." Aaron raised an eyebrow, a gesture that told Chase that he was walking on thin ice unless he changed his attitude. 

That something as small as a facial gesture could make Chase falter was humiliating! 

"This is MY apartment. And I want you to leave..." Chase grumbled, trying to keep his composure and he set the beer on the table. Aaron didn't even seem to listen, instead chugging out a cigarette from his pack and lit it. 

It was déjà vu; sitting there next to Aaron. He reeked if dominance, and he was playing Chase like a cat plays with a injured bird before snapping its neck. 

"You have been on your own for far too long, little boy," Aaron muttered and puffed on his cigarette, not caring that some ash fell onto the couch and stained it. "You've got an attitude. I thought I taught you better, baby." 

Chase felt the hair on his neck stand in fear and he tried his best to not seem faced by Aaron, but Chase had never been good with his poker face.   
Aaron had liked that about him; that he could see right into his soul and see all his emotions displayed on his face. 

"Don't worry. We'll fix that," the blond continued and he smiled softly, almost friendly. His voice was now calm, as if he was talking to an old pal about girlfriend problems. 

"N-no, there's nothing to fix. Because I'm not your boyfriend anymore, Aaron. I'm not!" 

"Sweetheart, you were never my boyfriend," Aaron laughed and he smirked, taking a drag of his cigarette and he blew the smoke into Chase's face, smiling when Chase squirmed and coughed. "You were my bitch. You ARE my bitch." 

Aaron finished his beer and he stood up, walking across the livingroom and to the kitchen, glancing around. Chase had a gut feeling that it wasn't a good sign. What was he doing? 

"You've changed, my little pet. Getting a job, a new place were I can't supervise you... you've gained some weight too," Aaron spoke, his voice clear and factual though his remarks felt like sharp daggers. 

It had Chase look down at his middle. Sure he had grown a little pudge but that was nothing.   
Aaron must've seen Chase, because he laughed.

"But I like it. Before there was barely anything to touch. Just don't go too far with it... My my..." 

Chase turned to fully look at Aaron and he blushed when Aaron poked at the empty pizza boxes that he had forgot to throw away. Not his fault - he had never asked Aaron to come over and validate his living situation. 

"You really do need someone to keep you in check, baby. This is worrying..." Aaron continued and he stopped by the fridge, smiling as he studied something and he then turned back to Chase. "Your work schedule looks good... I'll have time to drop you off and pick you up..." 

"Wait a minute!" Chase squeaked, his body beginning to shake slightly and he whimpered. His voice couldn't carry on and instead he squirmed like the weak little bitch he was. "Can't you hear me?! We're over! I want you out. Now! Or I'll call the cops. I'm s-serious, Aaron!"

The blond didn't seem faced at all. Approaching the shivering male, he closed the gap between them and reached over to settle his hand on the back of Chase's neck. He squeezed firmly and looked into his eyes, his dark blue meeting Chase's nut brown eyes, wide with fear. 

"No, you won't. Because you're my good bitch. We've already established that. But like I told you... I think we need to remind you of what your real nature are." 

His voice turned husky and heavy, filled with lust and he ran his hand up to Chase's hair, tugging on it gently. 

"You're a little bitch, you were born a helpless little bitch and the only one who could stand to help you, take care of you, discipline you..-" Aaron tugged harder and harder for each word and Chase winced, gritting his teeth as it felt like Aaron would rip his hair out by the roots. "- the only one who could love you, was me. Look at you babydoll..." 

Aaron's other hand reached up, still holding what was left of his cigarette, and he gently stroked Chase's cheek. It made Chase squirm even more, scared of what might come. It wouldn't be the first time that Aaron marked him with a cigarette. 

"Look at you... a scared little bitch, desperately in need of someone to take control, and that's just what I'm here for. I take care of my things."

"I'm... I'm n-not your t-th-"

"Say it. Say it babydoll, and you know what's coming," Aaron whispered breathlessly, his eyes turning dead and cold like a fish, and Chase closed his eyes. He could feel the heat from the cigarette, as it moved closer and closer to his face. 

"A-Aaron, please... c-come on..."

Aaron let out a sweet chuckle and he let go off Chase with a content smirk.  
"I knew you couldn't say it," he grunted and walked over to the table, crushing the leftover cigarette against it, and Chase felt disgust well in him. "you know why? Because you're my good, obedient little bitch." 

At that moment, Chase didn't know who he was more disgusted with; his ex or himself for being such a wuss...


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling of going to work had never felt so good. Aaron had left his apartment to 'go fix a few things' and he had not returned. He wouldn't have gotten in anyway since Chase was quick to lock the door. 

Still, he knew that this wasn't the end. Aaron had found his home, which meant that he could be there waiting. 

Chase had never been so quick to get up and go to work before, but he was just too damn worried. If he didn't hurry then Aaron might come by and he would 'insist' on driving him to his job. Chase definitely didn't want Aaron to know where he worked. It would be the only place he didn't have to fear that he would show up. 

Sure, Aaron often behaved better in public, but he would sneak in rude remarks and keep a tight hold on Chase. He remembered from when they were together. They had gone out, met a few friends, and beforehand Chase had been told what he was allowed to ask and say and what not. If he had gone to the bathroom then Aaron had followed, and if he hadn't behaved in a way that Aaron seemed appropriate, then he likely got punished right there in the bathroom stall. 

It was terrifying! 

Chase sighed out in relief as he saw his work sign; a restaurant which in society's eyes were a fancy one. And it was. It was big and comfy, the food was great, and the money was enough for Chase. He didn't need much, he had his games, his phone, his home and his food. 

He walked inside, walking to the back to hang his jacket and tied his apron around his waist. He then tied his bow tie around his collar and checked in. 

The weekdays were often calm, not many decided to go to a fancy restaurant just for a quick lunch, unless they were businessmen with big briefcases and suits. Most of the customers were kind though, and gave great tip. 

The weekends however could be a complete different story. People who was having dates, family time, or just a couple of half tipsy teens who stumbled over to the bar and asked for more shots. 

Even though Chase had to get used to sending food back and fourth, people yelling for him that they wanted more wine, and people yelling at him because they hadn't looked at the price tag on the menu and thought he were trying to scam them: Chase still enjoyed his job. 

It was just the right amount of socializing for him, his coworkers were great and his boss was very understanding. He didn't demand that someone who was really sick got to work anyway, and after he had seen that Chase could handle some difficult customers well, his boss gave him a raise. 

Just in time for Chase to buy the new game he had wanted. Picked it off the shelf almost before it was unpacked and put up for sale. 

 

Chase walked into the dining room and saw a young man waving him over, and so he started working.   
The day were rather slow, which Chase didn't mind - especially not after yesterday. He didn't mind if he had to work late or get there quickly in the morning; he enjoyed the feeling of being needed. 

He chit chatted with a few coworkers, a couple he actually got along with very well. He had desperately been searching for new friends since when he was with Aaron, he had to give them all up because Aaron didn't like them.   
He even had Chase lose contact to his family. His parents got tired of him constantly rejecting their calls and refusing to get help from them, and now it had gone too far. 

Chase knew they wanted nothing to do with him now. It was too late.   
But he could get himself some new friends.   
Now he didn't have to give a tiny rats ass about what Aaron did or didn't like about anyone he hung out with.

Now he had Mike and Chelsea.  
And Mike and Chelsea was great! They had humour and always backed him up if any customer was particularly difficult to deal with. 

"You look kind of tired, bud, how you holding up?" Mike calmly asked when Chase returned a dish for the second time. 

Chase wiped his forehead and sighed softly. 

"No no, it's fine. Just... I didn't have much sleep. A lot to think about, that's all." Chase chuckled softly and gave Mike a pat on the back, "don't worry."

Mike didn't buy it. He was someone whom could sense if something was wrong, almost like a sixth sense. 

"Alright... but you can always call me." 

Chase smiled and nodded before he rushed back out with the meal.   
He wished he could tell Mike, but he didn't know if he was just overreacting or not. And even if he told Mike, what could he do?  
Call the police? They wouldn't believe him anyway. In their eyes Aaron was a hard working caring boyfriend. 

Chase sighed sadly and he glanced at his watch, feeling his heart skip a beat when he saw that his shift was over soon. For him, the day had passed way too quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!
> 
> This chapter will include a scene in which sexual assault occurs! If you’ve gone through it yourself (I have gone through this myself) then maybe you shouldn’t read this chapter! 
> 
> ALSO I CANT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!!! Just fyi; this story does not really belong in BDSM! This is a story of an unhealthy abusive relationship with some hardcore D/S elements. If you like BDSM in real life, then don’t do it this way! BDSM doesn’t stand for non consent and non con abuse! 
> 
> Thank you :)

He could sense it the minute he got off the bus and walked towards his apartment complex. Something was off. 

He couldn't see Aaron anywhere, which calmed him a lot, yet that he didn't know where Aaron currently was almost scared him more than if Aaron had been standing outside by the door. At least then he knew his whereabouts and could escape the situation. 

Chase unlocked his door, smelling cigarettes and he froze when he saw a duffle bag on the floor. 

"There you are!"

Chase gasped when the door closed behind him and he jumped, quickly scrambling over to stand with his back against the wall much like the cornered animal. 

Of course it was his ex.

"I've been waiting. I wanted to surprise you!" Aaron snickered and he hummed. "How was work? I don't like that you didn't tell me exactly when you went, but it's good that you keep track of your schedule." Aaron patted the door he had just closed and smiled, taking a step towards Chase, "But tomorrow I'll drop you off. So I know that you're going to work and not somewhere else." 

'Like where?' Chase thought in frustration and he gulped. The fact that Aaron was in his apartment before him told him that his ex must've broken in, and it send chills of fear down his spine. 

"W-What are you d-doing here?" 

"Making myself at home, of course!"

Aaron laughed and he shook his head. 

"What? Did you think I'd leave you now when I've finally found you? Look; I brought my clothes and some stuff here. Now I won't leave, babydoll-"

"You're not moving in here!"

Chase heard how sharp his words were and his cheeks were flushing red with anger. He bawled his fists and swallowed his fear. He had to do something before it was too late! 

"I want you out! NOW! We're done! I don't ever wanna see you here agai-"

Chase's speech was cut short by a sharp slap across his face, and Chase crumbled. He held his cheek, gasping in pain and whimpering. God, it stung like hell.

Aaron was standing above him, cold smirk on his lips. He enjoyed watching Chase fall beneath him. 

"Don't raise your voice to me, little boy. I was right; you really have forgotten your place, little guy. But don't you worry now..." Aaron crouched down and Chase squirmed, feeling tears burn in his eyes and he held his jaw still to try and soothe the burning skin. Aaron snickered. "I'll set things straight. My little babydoll..." 

Chase shivered when Aaron grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back up, his grip firm yet gently. Chase felt like his tongue and mouth wasn't his own anymore - he couldn't make a sound. If he spoke up again then he wouldn't get an open handed slap, but a fist straight in his face.  
An open handed slap wasn't so bad when it came from someone as Aaron. 

"Good. Now, I think you need to apologize. You can do it now or after, but I'll have an apology."

Chase dared whispering;  
"A-after?"

He wished he hadn't. 

Aaron only smirked wider and grabbed Chase by the hair, leading him like a dog on a leash towards the bedroom and Chase squirmed. He wanted to be able to say he put up a fight, though his body was too weak to actually do any harm. His mind was racing in panic and Chase felt his blood boiling. 

He couldn't let Aaron do this! If he did then he was doomed!

"LET GO OFF ME!" He screeched, hoping his neighbors would hear anything and call someone - anyone - but if he knew his neighbors right then they would just turn a deaf ear to him. 

Aaron pressed him to the bed, straddling his middle and relaxing his body to put all his weight on Chase. He grabbed onto Chase's flailing arms and held them down with a soft grin. 

"Go on, tire yourself out big boy. Continue and see what happens!" He taunted.

He always knew how to trigger Chase, how to push his buttons and taking pleasure in knowing that no matter how mad Chase got, the younger man could do nothing. 

The blond laughed while Chase fought, trying to buck him off, squirming beneath him and trying to push him away, but soon he was tired. His arms ached from Aaron's tight grip and he felt like he couldn't breath. 

Knowing that Chase was too tired to protest physically now, Aaron let go and swiftly unzipped Chase's pants. He got off, letting Chase breath, and then turned him over so he was on his stomach. 

"Let Master see..." Aaron murmured and tugged Chase's pants and briefs down to his knees, and Chase could literally hear the smirk in Aaron's voice while he spread the soft cheeks. "I've missed this little hole. God, it's been tightening up a lot..." 

Chase winced, jolting his body when Aaron stroked a dry finger across the pucker and he began to sniffle. 

"And this glorious fuckable ass... dear dear... too bad there's something missing..." Aaron murmured and before Chase could take in what he was saying, he felt a harsh slap on his cheek. "Your ass needs some color, don't you think, baby?" 

Chase sniffled harder, unable to say anything when Aaron literally spanked the breath out of him, and he began to squeal and trash again, trying to grab onto anything to use for his advantage.

"Babydoll... don't try and escape this. This is what you were meant for." Aaron lift his hand and slapped the poor pale ass again and again, coloring it pink and then irritated red. "You are meant to be my little bitch. You're supposed to take whatever I give you. You should thank me for not putting you in a hospital bed after what you screamed at me." 

Aaron squeezed the red cheeks and he spread them, smacking his hand down right against the tight pucker, making Chase scream in pain and fear. 

"PLEASE! Please Aaron! Please please!"

Shameful tears ran down Chase's flushed face and he trembled, feeling his ass go numb and his hands were shaking. 

"Thank me, babydoll, for being so kind and spanking you and showing you your place..."

Chase stayed silent, only sniffling and squirming when Aaron squeezed his sore cheeks. 

"Do it before I count to three or you'll regret it..." Aaron's voice were sharp, laced with fury and he added in a snarl, "darling... don't test me. My patience is running thin... One..."

Chase squealed, knowing far too well that his ex was serious. How many times had Chase tried his luck and ended up with a couple of broken fingers? 

"T-Thank you... thank you... thank you..." Chase sniffled, beginning to hiccup as he cried and pleaded with the psycho and he gasped in relief when Aaron let go of him. 

"Very well," Aaron tugged his briefs back up and gently pulled Chase close, rocking him fourth and back while he hummed, "Good babydoll... I knew you hadn't forgotten all your training... Now..." Aaron cupped Chase's face and smiled at him, "I'm hungry. Go cook us some dinner, yeah?"

Chase felt like he'd vomit from being so close to Aaron and he shuddered, red soaked eyes glancing up into those dark blue orbs and he swallowed his pride.  
What else could he do? 

"Okay..."

Chase whispered and quickly disappeared into the kitchen to start cooking.


End file.
